Efímero y Eterno
by Sahel
Summary: OneShot. Llevaban escasas horas de haberse encontrado y sabías que él sería el único capaz de entender el enigma que para todos eras. [Kanon x Radamanthis]


Discalmer: La Serie de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Este es un fic solo por diversion.

Pareja: Kanon x Radamanthis Universo Alterno.

**_Efímero y eterno_**

_By Sahel_

* * *

Habías estado tan distraído al contemplar aquel reporte que traías en manos. Habías estado tan sumido en tu propio esfuerzo por encontrarle una solución; que cuando sentiste que todo se detenía abruptamente y que tu equilibrio se perdía por completo, lo único que pasó por tu mente fue el no dejar escapar las hojas de entre tus dedos. 

Mas no caíste. Nunca caíste.

Fuertes y seguras manos se cerraron sobre tus brazos con agilidad, evitando que todo tu descontrolado cuerpo, terminara adornando el empedrado suelo de aquel parque por el que caminabas. Avergonzado y al mismo tiempo agradecido, tus sonrosados labios balbucearon una tímida disculpa, mientras tus dedos se paseaban por tu añilada cabellera en nervioso gesto.

Tus ojos se levantaron. Cobalto y ámbar enganchándose en eterna mirada.

Aún ahora, no puedes describir como fue ese instante en que sus ojos se encontraron. Aún ahora, ante el simple recuerdo las mariposas en tu estómago revolotean y tu corazón late con más fuerza coloreando con calidez tus mejillas. Justo como en ese momento.

Fue la torcida sonrisa de sus delgados labios la que te despertó de ese trance. Fue su voz gruesa y de marcado acento inglés la que estremeció tu cuerpo, cuando te pregunto si te encontrabas bien. Fue la osada invitación a la cafetería cruzando la calle, la que inflamó tu alma.

¿Recuerdas lo extraño que se sintió entrar al sencillo y acogedor lugar acompañado de un perfecto extraño¿Recuerdas el bizarro momento en el que él, caballero, tendió la silla de aquella alejada mesa que habían elegido para ti?

Bizarro, cierto; nunca antes nadie realizó tal gesto contigo y sin embargo, el hecho mismo trajo una suave sonrisa a tu sonrojado rostro. Una sonrisa que supiste le encantó, pues el brillo de sus ojos ante ella, podría haber cegado a cualquiera… menos a ti.

No. A ti te tenía hechizado con su innegable porte y facciones serias, exuberante seguridad y abrumadora confianza. Con su imperativa atención. Él no esperó ni perdió su tiempo con indecisiones, cuando aquella joven y gótica mesera se acercó hasta ustedes, fue su gruesa voz la única en escucharse pidiendo sus bebidas como si supiera bien qué era lo que te gustaba tomar.

Una ceja enarcada a su acción fue lo que le regalaste, nada más. No había más de igual manera, pues ciertamente el café negro y recién preparado que había pedido para ti, era justo lo que deseabas tomar. Tanto como deseaste que sus manos, apostadas sobre la mesa a sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellas, eliminaran tal vacío; que se rozaran en electrificante roce y sus dedos, encontraran el perfecto ensamblaje entrelazándose.

No sucedió así. Sus manos permanecieron distantes e incompletas.

Por un momento tus ojos viajaron por la cafetería. Te sentías en un sueño, donde todo a tú alrededor te resultaba extraño y a la vez familiar. El relajado ambiente, aromatizado por cacao y cafeína; las casuales pláticas y suaves risas, el baile entre los cubiertos y la loza; las agudas pupilas de un intenso ámbar contemplándote…

Aquel escalofrío que recorrió tu cuerpo, erizando por completo tu apiñonada piel, sigue perenne en tu memoria, afectándote tanto como en aquel instante. Era tan curioso, como la sola mirada de aquel atractivo desconocido te perturbaba tan profundamente. A ti. Quien siempre fue seguro y confiado de si mismo. Un líder nato y aventurero, alguien acostumbrado a pelear y obtener lo que desea; un hombre fuerte, complicado… y en ese momento infinitamente tímido.

Sentiste tus mejillas enrojecer cuando tus ojos se clavaron en sus labios y observaste maravillado como se partían incitantes, como su carnosa forma se besaba la fría y verdosa cerámica de la taza que contenía su café. Cómo deseaste comprobar si su aparente suavidad se sentiría así al rozar tu piel, en lugar de aquel inanimado objeto.

Entonces reaccionaste. Mentalmente te reprendiste por pensar en semejantes ideas. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado nombres y tu mente ya pensaba en lo que desearías que su boca te hiciera. Era una locura. Era un completo desconocido. Era un psicótico depravado por lo que a ti concernía.

Era un hombre.

¿Hacia cuánto que ningún chico llamaba tu atención? Oh, hacia tanto; llegaste a pensar que aquellas aventuras de adolescencia no habían sido más que curiosidad. Una búsqueda por experimentar cosas nuevas, diferentes. Por desafiar los juicios establecidos. Para distinguirte de tu hermano.

Su voz gruesa, ligeramente rasposa y sensualmente acentuada, llamó tu atención de vuelta a él.

Y sonreíste.

Decidiste vestir tus labios de travesura al curvarlos sensuales. Alegrándote de su reacción. Colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se apoyó para acercarse a ti. Sus pupilas ávidas y expectantes a cada gesto tuyo. Recorrieron tu rostro a detalle, dejándote sentir la caricia regalada y el goce que experimento al hacerlo.

Y lo supieron. Ambos entendieron en ese segundo que entre ustedes había complicidad.

De ahí en adelante, el mágico ambiente, la suave música de fondo o los demás comensales dejaron de existir.

Para ti, todo lo que existió fue él. Fue su voz sosegada narrándote la travesía realizada desde Inglaterra para llegar a ese lugar. Un viaje espontáneo. Un impulso. Un encuentro predestinado. Sonreíste más al escucharlo, había sido precisamente eso lo que te llevó a abandonar aquel edificio de lúgubre ambiente y salir a caminar.

Mencionó también algunos lugares que ya había visitado¿recuerdas? Y sin embargo, dijo que le gustaría mucho recorrer la ciudad en tu compañía. Logró robarte un resoplo divertido, cuando te preguntó si no habría alguien que se molestara por acaparar tu atención, prometiendo luego, que él sería tu guía personal en Londres cuando fueras a visitarlo.

Una idea nada despreciable.

Una, dos… cuando fueron cinco tazas de café las que bebían dejaste de contar. Eras adicto a la cafeína de igual modo y nunca antes habías tomado brebaje más delicioso que el de aquel lugar. El aroma perfecto, el sabor delicado. La inmejorable compañía y hechizante plática.

Aunque fuiste siempre un orador desenvuelto, en esa ocasión había algo especial en su plática. Sí, hablabas de ti –uno de tus temas favoritos- pero no era eso lo que significó tanto. Fue el hecho de encontrarte reflejado en sus misteriosas pupilas y verte a través de ellas. Fue el reconocer tu alma, envuelta en un alto y fornido cuerpo, alborotados cabellos rubios e intensa mirada.

Llevaban escasas horas de haberse encontrado y sabías que él sería el único capaz de entender el enigma que para todos eras.

Y supiste, cuando estiró su mano y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran electrizantes por tu mejilla -mientras aparentemente retiraban un travieso mechón de su rostro- que sería el único con el que te permitirías vulnerabilidad.

Aquella caricia fue una promesa muda. Una invitación silente. Una propuesta que aceptarías.

El destino sin embargo, deseaba algo más.

Aquella mesera de labios púrpura y arillo en la ceja; haciendo gala de su capacidad para equilibrarse, de pronto tropezó contra ti y derramó sobre la mesa de aglomerado el completo contenido de una taza naranja con detalles infantiles que llevaba en mano. El sobresalto, recuerdas, fue inmediato; aunque en paradójica relatividad, observar el trayecto que aquel derramado liquido almendra, atravesó en la superficie de la mesa y su caída al llegar a su precipicio te pareció eternamente lenta. Su agraviada ropa, el resultado de aquella travesía.

Indeleble ha sido su imagen en tu recuerdo. Lo terriblemente sensual que se le vio con ese gesto adusto y su poblada ceja arrugada sobre el puente de su nariz. El fuego de sus ojos haciéndolo verse salvaje, imponente, sexual.

La tartamudez de la chiquilla tratando de disculparse, sólo ayudo a incrementar esa ilusión de poderío, fiereza y un toque de crueldad en toda su persona. Por supuesto, el que sus movimientos corporales al tratar de limpiar el líquido de su ropa, fuesen ejecutados con pequeños y agresivos aspavientos también ayudo.

Asentiste cuando te dirigió una disculpa y se retiró hacia los baños. Buscando asearse lo más posible. En el trayecto que realizó tus ojos no dejaron de seguir su silueta, de apreciar su ancha espalda y ceñida cintura. Mordiste el labio inferior cuando tus ojos se toparon con un abultado y compacto trasero, que definitivamente hacían lucir espectaculares esos jeans negros que portaba. El que se apegaba a sus largas piernas y las dibujaba perfectamente.

Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

Decidiste que cuando volviera, ofrecerías tu departamento –el que quedaba a sólo unas cuadras- para que pudiera retirarse las manchadas prendas. Ofreciéndole el limpiarlas antes que se dañara permanentemente. En la intimidad de tu departamento, el podría andar sólo en jeans; así podrías ver el resto de su cuerpo vistiendo su pálida piel. Y tú, cual empático anfitrión, imitarías su desnudes para hacerlo sentir cómodo en tu casa, en tu compañía, en tu cuerpo…

El replicar del celular te trajo de vuelta a la cafetería. Llevaste una mano a tu pecho tratando de contener el apresurado latir que el ruido había traído consigo, mientras la otra alcanzaba el plateado dispositivo y con un mecánico movimiento levantaba la tapa para que pudieras saber quién interrumpía tu deliciosa fantasía.

La voz al otro lado. Su indiferente y monótono tono estremeció tu cuerpo.

Tu rostro de pronto fue tan pálido, tan pálido… algunas personas a tu alrededor te miraron curiosas. Tus dedos habían dejado resbalar trémulos el móvil y había caído con fuerza contra la mesa. Tus labios temblaban inconscientes, y tus ojos, abiertos, desorbitados y excesivamente húmedos miraban sin mirar.

Cuando aquella joven mesera se acercó a ti cuestionándote cómo te encontrabas despertaste.

Te levantaste de inmediato nervioso y alterado. Tomaste el maltratado celular y lo guardaste con premura. Le pediste un trozo de papel que ella te obsequió con rapidez. Garabateaste un número y tu nombre, entregándoselo.

Con mezcla de súplica y urgencia le pediste, sujetando sus hombros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos; que en cuanto volviera tu acompañante le entregara aquel papel y le dijera que habías tenido que retirarte. Ella asintió abrumada, tu voz hacía notar lo necesitado que estabas de partir pronto. Pagaste la cuenta y le obsequiaste una generosa propina, antes de enfilar tus pasos a la salida.

Mientras abandonaste el café, tu corazón pedía por llegar a tiempo al lado de tu moribundo hermano. Mientras recorrías desesperado las calles que te llevarían al hospital, rogaste por que aquella joven cumpliera con tu pedido y pronto, pudieras volver a verlo.

Como ibas a saber entonces que la atolondrada chica, se entretendría en un coqueteo con el cocinero. Ignorante del alto joven inglés que pasaba a su lado tras salir de los baños.

Han pasado tres años desde aquel encuentro, los mismos que lleva fallecido tu hermano. Tres años que llevas esperando una llamada, que nunca llegará.

Nunca adivinarías, que cuando el rubio muchacho regresó a la mesa. Encontró sólo vacío.

_:: Fini ::_


End file.
